The present invention relates to an ink jet printing method and device. The method is of the type in which the ink is kept in contact with a wall having a nozzle for the ejection of droplets of ink.
In the known printing methods and devices, the transducer normally effects a compression of the ink in a container. In particular, in printing devices in which the nozzle is in a tubular container, the transducer is constituted by a piezoelectric sleeve fixed to the container or constituting the container. The action of compression causes the formation of droplets of ink, the regularity of which is influenced by the frequency of driving and of resonance of the container and by the acoustic waves in the ink in the container. These known devices moreover have the drawback that the unavoidable presence of air bubbles or vapour in the mass of compressed ink reduced the effectiveness of the compression.